


Operation 223

by snowy_bluemoon



Series: Spy Work [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mention of Death, some violence, suggestion of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowy_bluemoon/pseuds/snowy_bluemoon
Summary: “Bin! Hurry up and get out of there!”“Not yet! I almost cracked the code!”“Rocky! Get him out of there! NOW! That’s an order!”“Hyung! Let’s go! Jin Jin hyung and Eunwoo hyung are getting mad. We’re gonna get caught if we don’t leave NOW!”





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spy AU start!
> 
> If you haven't read the intros I'd suggest you do? I left some hints in there and I won't really explain their exact roles throughout the chapters. You can find them on my tumblr and/or master list! You don't have to of course :)

“Bin! Hurry up and get out of there!”

“Not yet! I almost cracked the code!”

“Rocky! Get him out of there! NOW! That’s an order!”

“Hyung! Let’s go! Jin Jin hyung and Eunwoo hyung are getting mad. We’re gonna get caught if we don’t leave NOW!”  
————————————————————————  
The girls glanced at him as they scuffled away. It wasn’t the first time today that people were talking about him behind his back. How could they not stare or say something when he has a black eye and a bruise on his chin. Bin tried to hide his face behind the computer screen as people continued to walk into the library.

“That’s what you get for not listening to the hyungs.” Rocky nonchalantly walked past him carrying in the shipment of ingredients that had just come in.

“I got the files didn’t I? They didn’t have to beat me up for not listening…” Bin picked up the ice pack next to him and put it up to his eye.

“You’re lucky they beat you up and not suspend you… You’re lucky we even got out in time!” Rocky whispered violently towards Bin and continued his way to the cafe. Leaving Bin to contemplate his wrong doings from the night before.

Their mission was supposed to be simple. Get in. Break into the safe. Get the Files. Get out. There wasn’t even that many guards or a complicated security systems that they had to get through and yet Bin had somehow managed to set off the security system while breaking into the safe.

Since it was a simple mission, Eunwoo stayed behind at headquarters to guide them during the break in and escape. Thus, he was unprepared to turn off the alarms if it went off. Jin Jin and MJ could only watch the dots on the screen and the camera feeds they had hacked into from the get away van.

Rocky was right. Had he taken a second later to get the files, they would’ve been caught by the guards. Sure they could probably fight their way through, but these guards were heavily armed and they didn’t have their weapons on them like they usually would. Jin Jin should have suspended Bin from work, but instead he figured a beating from him and Eunwoo was enough to teach him a lesson.

Bin logged off the computer and walked over to the cafe hoping MJ wouldn’t be mad at him anymore and give him a free snack.  
————————————————————————  
Jin Jin wasn’t at work today. At least, not at the library. Instead he was called into headquarters by The Boss for a meeting.

Jin Jin walked down the corridors and into their unit’s common room. Sanha was sitting on the couch intently reading a book called Theories on Seduction and Staying in Character. He glanced up from the book and realized Jin Jin had walked in. He stood up and bowed politely.

Jin Jin motioned for him to sit back down, “Studying hard?”

Sanha nodded, “Bin-hyung and Eunwoo-hyung are going to give me a test soon. They won’t tell me when, so I always have to be prepared.” Jin Jin smiled as Sanha went back to reading.

“Don’t be late to work, ok? Or else Hyung is gonna give you a beating.”

Sanha looked at the clock on the wall, “I’m late!” He dropped the book and ran out the door. Jin Jin scoffed in amusement as he walked into his office and locked the door.

He sat down in his chair and pressed a button hidden in a secret compartment of his desk and turned towards the tv behind him. The tv slowly turned on and the image of a dark figure emerged.

“Hello, sir. Senior Agent 315 reporting. ” Jin Jin sat up in his seat and tried not to show how nervous he was.

“Agent… Jinwoo. Let’s just talk casually.” The man sighed and turned on the lamp next to him. You could tell he was a man with much experience. His shoulders were broad and even with a suit on, you could tell he was still fit.

“We’ve known each other for quite a long time now. I trained you after all!” He paused and looked at the papers in his hands. “I’d like to know why you lied in your report from last night’s mission?”

Jin Jin swallowed and began to fiddle his fingers. “I’m sorry, sir? I don’t understand? I put everything on the report.”

The man raised his brow and looked disappointed. “Then how come there are bullet holes on the van?”

Jin Jin sighed deeply as his eyes went down to the floor, “I’m sorry, sir. It was a simple mission, but Bin… I mean, Agent 126, set off the alarms. Eunwoo, um… Agent 330 was not prepared to turn of the security system. Both Agent 126 and Agent 225 were able to get out in time, but the security guards still shot at the van as we were driving away. It’s all my fault, sir. I should have told Agent 330 to still be prepared. I take full res-“

The man cleared his throat, “How did the alarm set off?” Jin Jin looked at his superior confusion evident on his face. “Um… He was being careless and touched one of the sensors.”

He leaned forward towards the camera, “Did he get what he deserved?”

Jin Jin nodded hesitantly, “Yes, sir. Both Agent 330 and I gave him a beating…” The man laughed joyfully scaring Jin Jin.

“I taught you well, Jinwoo.” He looked pleased. His eyes shined with confidence, pride, and love. Jin Jin smiled. He loved it when his superior looked at him as such. 

Jin Jin didn’t have a father growing up, but when he joined the company and began his training, he found The Boss, who back then was merely a senior agent, to be his father figure. The Boss taught him everything he knows. He learned how to be a leader from him as well. But most importantly he feels warm hearted whenever The Boss gives him the look a proud father would give to their child. To The Boss, Jin jin was like an adopted child who he cared for and was proud of.

The man cleared his throat and sat back into his seat, “Now back to business. According to the files your team retrieved last night, there are more pages to the files. These missing pages were distributed to various members of the first class and hidden in secret chips. The Honeyst unit was able to find out who and where they hid the chips. Senior Agent 409, will be delivering their findings to Agent 330 today. Once, you have decided on your plan of action, send me a report.”

Jin Jin nodded, “Yes, sir.” The man turned the light off and back on again, “Oh… And Jinwoo? Be careful… They know we’re onto them. Operation 223 has been in play for two years now, so they’re being more and more cautious as time passes… As much as I want Operation 223 to be successful… I also want all of you to get through this mission safely.” He smiled sweetly, turned off the light beside him and the tv turned off.

Jin Jin turned around and sighed. Just as much as The Boss cares for his safety, is how much he cares for his team member’s safety. The phone began to ring just as he got up from his seat.

“Hyung! Is you’re meeting done? Dongsung just dropped off an envelope here for you.”

“Perfect timing, Eunwoo. I’m on my way back now. Make sure you don’t loose sight of that envelope! I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, hyung.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others immediately got up and bowed. They waited for Jin Jin to reach his chair and motion them to sit down. The unknown brown-blond haired boy stood next to him, obviously shy and hesitant.
> 
> Rocky shot him a look and the boy immediately “hid” behind Jin Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr for updates! @moonlitstories

Two years ago:

MJ walked into the conference room. Bin and Rocky were sitting next to each other talking about the proper method of throwing a knife. Eunwoo patted the empty seat next to him as MJ walked in and grabbed the file with his name on it from the middle of the table.

Eunwoo turned his chair to face MJ, “Where’s Jin Jin hyung?” It was very unlike Jin Jin to be the last to arrive for their meetings. Being the senior agent and leader of the team, Jin Jin liked to personally hand them their folder.

MJ just shrugged his shoulders and continued to play a game he had opened on his phone.  
————————————————————————  
The clock continued to tick. Rocky and Bin strayed from their previous conversation and began to talk about a new work out plan for themselves. Eunwoo continued to type away at the laptop he had in front of him and MJ simply laid his head down on the table.

Ten minutes past the original starting time, Jin Jin finally walked in- a tall and younger looking kid hesitantly followed behind him.

The others immediately got up and bowed. They waited for Jin Jin to reach his chair and motion them to sit down. The unknown brown-blond haired boy stood next to him, obviously shy and hesitant.

Rocky shot him a look and the boy immediately “hid” behind Jin Jin.

Jin Jin sighed and pulled the boy to stand next to him, “Everyone, sorry I’m late. But I’d like to introduce the newest member of our unit. This is Sanha, he’s still in training, but he holds much potential and can be a great asset to our unit.” 

He motioned to each person as he introduced them one at a time, “This is Agent 330, his alias is Dongmin but his real name is Eunwoo. The shorter one next to him is MJ-hyung. He’s Agent 777… Don’t ask why.” He cleared his throat, “That in front of him is Agent 225. Everyone calls him Rocky. And this is Moonbin or Bin for short. He’s Agent 126.” He whispered to Sanha to sit in the seat across the table from him.

As Sanha followed his orders, Jin Jin proceeded with the meeting, “Before we get into the specifics of the mission I want everyone to look at the files that was left on the table. These are Sanha’s exam scores and assessment reports. Inside also contains what you are responsible of teaching him. Though he will be with us during the operation, it doesn’t mean that he is automatically an official spy. As such he will continue his training under our guidance… Any questions?”

MJ and Eunwoo shook their heads. Bin continued to read the files as he shook his head. Rocky on the other hand shot Sanha another look. Sanha didn’t understand why Rocky kept giving him looks till a few months later, but that’s a story for another time.

“Now that Sanha’s been introduced, let’s continue with the meeting.” Jin Jin opened up a briefcase that was on his chair and slid a stack of files down the table. Everyone picked one up. 

Bin was the first to react, “Operation 223? We’re not getting small jobs anymore?!?”

Jin Jin shook his head, “Nope! As of now we have an official long term mission.”

Everyone, minus Sanha, cheered out in excitement and joy. Their unit was previously in charge of doing minor work for other units in order to help them gain information.

Jin Jin shushed them and continued, “This means that we’ll be busy almost twenty-four-seven. For the next year, we’ll mostly be training, preparing and doing minor break-in missions to plant bugs and get files. As much as possible we can’t bring them any suspicion.”

Eunwoo raised his hand, “Who exactly is our target?”

MJ spoke up before Jin Jin could answer, “Are we taking on one of the big three mafias?!? Or perhaps some evil scientist?!?”

Jin Jin motioned for him to sit back down before his hyung could continue his rant of ideas, “No… But the agency has received information on possible corrupt officials and members of the first class… It’s nothing new of course, but we received information that they may be planning something dangerous. You’ll find more details and information in the files.”

Rocky raised his hand, “You said for the next year we’ll be doing minor work and preparing. So what are we doing after that?”

Jin Jin smiled widely as if he had been waiting for that question to be asked, “We’ll be going undercover!”  
————————————————————————  
Present day:

They all huddled around the hologram screen. The eldest three on one side and the younger three on the other side.

“Let’s review the plan. Eunwoo care to take the lead?” Jin Jin passed the hologram-pencil to Eunwoo.

“MJ-hyung, Bin, and I will be attending the annual party for the first class and those exclusively invited. As per usual we will pretend to be strangers but should an emergency arise we will pretend to be acquaintances.”

“These are our targets-“ He opened up three pictures on the hologram using the pencil and pointed to the first picture of a woman in her early thirties, “Based on the information, Honeyst unit brought us, the file she’s holding is in a USB she keeps with her at all times. We assume it’ll be in her purse.”

“The third target,” He pointed to a picture of a man in his fifties. “His chip is said to be hidden on his tie clip. Our third target-“ He pointed to a woman in her forties and opened another picture of a necklace, “keeps her chip on this sapphire necklace.”

“The owner of the fourth chip has already said that he will not be attending the event. In the case he does show up, his information is in the files we were given. Make sure you learn your identity and all there is to know about the targets and others that will be in attendance. We have four days to prepare.”

MJ and Bin nodded as Eunwoo handed the pen back to Jin Jin. “Sanha, you’ll be back-up should something come up so be prepared as well. Rocky will pretend to be the driver of one of the limos so that he’s on site in case you all need an emergency escape. I’ll be here at HQ watching over everything and guiding all of you. If a solo mission pops up for me, Senior Agent S’Coups-hyung will take over for me… Be careful and be prepared. We have to proceed cautiously these next few months.”

He sighed and turned off the hologram, “There’s news that a competing spy agency is working for them and there’s a chance they’ll also be in attendance looking for us. So, I repeat! Be careful!”

Everyone nodded, “Good. Now let’s get ready to open the library. We can’t keep our customers waiting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mission next chapter and pictures to go with it! 
> 
> Plus! A reader ship side-story out after chapter 3!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sanha, I think we need you in there to help MJ-hyung and Bin.” S’Coups looked at the screens where he could see Bin and MJ. “If you could cause a commotion or accident of sorts, it’ll give hyung and Bin a chance to get what they need… Sanha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's pictures to go with this chapter! You can find it on my tumblr post @moonlitstories

“Good luck.” Rocky whispered to Bin as he held out the door of the limousine for him. Rocky closed the door and went back to the drivers seat to park the limo nearby.

“Remember everyone. Move extra cautiously today. Jin Jin will blame me if anything happens to any of you.” S’Coups warned them through their hidden earbuds.

Bin walked up to the guard watching the front doors. “Excuse me, sir? You’re invitation please.”

Bin showed the extravagant invitation the agency was somehow able to get ahold of. The guard checked the authenticity of the invitation, then checked his clipboard for the name. He handed the invitation back to Bin, “Welcome, Milano-ssi.”  
————————————————————————  
As Bin walked through the crowd, he made small chat with various people to fit in. One of the men he had previously talked to called him over, “Milano-ssi! I’d like you to meet a new acquaintance of mine! This is Park-ssi!”

Bin looked at MJ and both of them tried to act casually as they politely shook hands. “It’s nice to meet you Park-ssi.” “Same to you, Milano-ssi.”  
Their handshake and eye contact lasted longer than need be. The man in his forties, coughed, “You two seem to have some chemistry~. Maybe I should leave you two alone to get to know each other more?” He winked and joyfully chuckled as the two of them blushed and shook their heads.

Eunwoo, hearing the whole thing happening, whispered into his hidden mic, “Would you two stop flirting!”

MJ, still red from embarrassment, bowed politely and walked away. He picked up an hors d’oeuvre, and continued to walk around making small chat with others trying to get closer to his target, the woman with the USB.

Bin on the other hand was already in a small group conversation with his target, the man with the chip hidden in his necktie.

Eunwoo was nowhere to be seen, but his target was also missing. They had faith in Eunwoo that he was getting the job done and know he’d press the emergency button if need be.

Rocky and Sanha continued to watch the surveillance cameras in the limousine- both completely ready in case they are needed.  
————————————————————————  
Hours had already passed, Bin was getting closer to his target but still couldn’t find the perfect opportunity to get the tie clip without him or anyone else around them noticing.

MJ had also found his target but needed a way to get the USB from her purse.

Eunwoo was finally back in the cameras they had access to, “Eunwoo, where have you been?… Where are you going?” S’Coups asked as he watched the tech wiz casually make his way towards the doors and into his limo.

Eunwoo sighed as he loosened his tie and showed the chip into the secret camera they had in the limo, “One target down!” He smiled proudly and melted back into the chair.

“Good job, hyung!” Rocky and Sanha yelled into their shared mic.

Eunwoo smiled but as soon as he knew the camera was no longer focused on him, he deeply sighed. His eyes filled with sorrow as he looked out the window and whispered under his breath, “I’m sorry.”

“Sanha, I think we need you in there to help MJ-hyung and Bin.” S’Coups looked at the screens where he could see Bin and MJ. “If you could cause a commotion or accident of sorts, it’ll give hyung and Bin a chance to get what they need… Sanha?”

Sanha’s eyes were wide open, his hands shaking, and his voice gone. Rocky looked at him with concern and talked into the mic, “He’s getting ready, sir. Just give him a few minutes.”

Rocky turned off their mic so no one could hear them and began to shake Sanha. “You got this, Sanha. You’ve done this a ton a times! You know your information too! So just… ACT.” He pushed Sanha out the door and gave him a thumbs up before closing the door.  
————————————————————————  
Sanha walked into the kitchen. With everyone bustling about and him acting casually, his sudden presence went unnoticed. He picked up a tray of wine glasses and walked into the main hall.

He walked through the crowd as if he was there the entire time. He handed out drinks and would go back to the kitchen if he ran out before he would get to where Bin and MJ were.

To their luck, MJ, Bin and their targets were all in a group discussing various travel destinations they’ve been to. As Sanha walked towards them he accidentally tripped. Bin and MJ, who were standing next to each other, heard him squeal when he tripped and both took a step to the side, allowing the glasses in his tray to spill towards their targets and innocent bystanders next to them.

Bin and MJ instantly got to work. With everyone’s attention on them they needed to work quickly and swiftly.

Bin took napkins on the table next to them and began to help the man dry off even just a bit. “Why don’t you take off you’re tie for now? It’s soaking wet.” Bin suggested as he continued to pat the man down with the tissues. The man nodded and took off his tie. He put it down on the table and grabbed more napkins to dry himself off. As Bin motioned to grab more napkins he quickly and slyly took the clip off of the tie and into his pocket.

When the wine was spilled on the woman, she screamed and began to panic causing her to drop her purse. The contents fell out but she only focused on her clothes. MJ handed her napkins from the table and offered to pick up her belonging for her. Much to his luck, she paid no attention to him and solely focused on patting away as much as she could. MJ slid the USB into a hidden pocket in his sleeve as he put her other items back into her purse. As soon as he handed her the purse she ran in the direction of the bathroom.

While the commotion occurred, Sanha was somehow able to escape unnoticed. The man thanked Bin for his help and also proceeded to the bathroom leaving his tie on the table. Bin checked on the other bystanders before taking his leave. MJ also checked on the bystanders but also said goodbye to some of the guests he had spent most of his time talking to in order to give Bin a head start in leaving.

“Good work, everyone! I’ll meet you all here at headquarters. Jin Jin just called me, he’s also on his way back from his solo mission and he has a surprise for everyone.”  
————————————————————————  
They all sat in their common room, waiting for Jin Jin to return from his mission. Eunwoo was already busy on his laptop on the small dining table they had. Rocky was praising Sanha for his good work and giving him a plan for their next lesson on one of the couches. MJ and Bin were awkwardly sitting on either ends of the main couch- both on their phones.

When the door opened, they all instantly stood up and bowed. Jin Jin walked in with S’Coups and Dongsung following close behind. Eunwoo closed his laptop and sat between Bin and MJ on the couch as the three Senior Agents stood in front of the tv facing the couch.  
“S’Coups-hyung debriefed me on your mission today. Good work! Especially you, Sanha. I know you did it on accident, but you didn’t panic and it worked out in our favor. Also, you did well in blending in and escaping.”

Sanha smiled shyly while Jin Jin continued, “As you know, I was called on a solo mission today… I was tasked with following and obtaining the fourth chip.” He held out the chip for everyone to see and handed it to Dongsung.

Bin leaned forward, “Wait. So you mean to say we have all of the files then?” Jin Jin’s brows furrowed and he shook his head. “Dongsung?”

Dongsung turned the tv on, “We’re still in the middle of going through the files, but… We realized after roughly looking through that there is actually one more USB containing the remaining pages. We’ve found that the owner of the USB will be arriving from vacation at the airport in a few days. We’ll pass on more information tomorrow.”

Jin Jin nodded, “Get some rest everyone. We still have work tomorrow at the library.” They got up and went towards the dormitory hall. Jin Jin shook hands with the other Senior Agents, “Thank you again for helping me out today.”

They nodded and took their leave for their respective unit dorms. Jin Jin looked at the files displayed on tv and sighed deeply before turning it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Eunwoo POV/xReader one shot end of this week!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the last USB and find out what's exactly in the files!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a short and boring chapter? But still important none the less and the ending...
> 
> You'll have to see~

Eunwoo stood at the arrival gate with a sign of their target’s name. Meanwhile, Bin waited in a taxi, keeping his light off to make sure no one would come in. MJ was in a limousine a few cars ahead of him where the target should be coming out from. Jin Jin sat at one of the seats in casual clothes, a suit-case, matching their target’s, next to him.

“Since the flight is delayed, does anyone know where Rocky and Sanha went?” Jin Jin pretended to be on the phone as he talked to the others through their mics.

Bin did the same with his own phone as he sat in the taxi, “I heard Rocky and Sanha get up early yesterday morning, but I thought they just left to train before we had our meeting last night.”

MJ shook his head, “It’s very unlike Rocky to be M.I.A. Especially for something this important.”

Eunwoo whispered into his hidden mic, “At least we were able to do this even without them.”

Jin Jin nodded and whispered, “Don’t forget plan B in case plan A fails… Ok. Kill communication. His plane landed.”  
————————————————————————  
It took another thirty minutes of waiting for their target to come out of the departure doors. As soon as Eunwoo had eyes on him their plan was set into motion.

MJ and Bin both started their cars and Jin Jin got up from his seat and began to walk towards Eunwoo’s direction while pretending to be on the phone again. Eunwoo took the man’s luggage for him as he picked up the call he was receiving.

As the man walked ahead, Jin Jin walked in the same direction as them. Swiftly, him and Eunwoo switched bags as they continued to walk- the man oblivious to what had just happened continued to walk out the doors.

Jin Jin sped up and walked towards the taxi where Bin was waiting. In the safety of their car, he began to look for the USB in the suitcase. Meanwhile, Eunwoo put the fake luggage in the trunk of the limo as the man went inside.

MJ began to drive out of airport and Bin followed behind a few spaces away. “Hyung? Did you find it yet?”

Jin Jin continued to frantically look through all the clothes, bags, and pockets. He groaned out in frustration, but just as he was about to give up, he found it in the very last pocket. “Got it! Let me just check it.”

He plugged it into a laptop they had on hand and just as they thought, it was the last pages of the file. “Yes! Hand me the blank.” Bin handed him a USB exactly like the one they had just stolen, but this one had a hidden virus so that when it would get plugged in they would have access to that system. Jin Jin plugged it into the other socket and began to copy the files.

“It’s almost done. Execute step 3.” He announced into his mic as the USB finished copying. He placed the virus ridden USB where he had found the original one and fixed the suitcase to how it had been.

Bin sped up and got closer to the limo, “Make sure you keep your seatbelt on, hyung. We’re about to make contact!” He continued to speed up little by little while MJ slowed down the limo.

Finally, Bin hit the bumper of the limo making them both have to pull over. Bin and MJ both got out of the car and began to argue.

Eunwoo opened the door to the back of the limo where their target was, “Are you ok, sir?” The man, a bit shocked and angry from the sudden lurch, nodded his head. “We’ll take care of this really quick. Just stay in the car.” Once again the man nodded and went back to his phone call.

Since the back windshield was tinted, so that he wouldn’t be able to see what they were doing, Eunwoo opened the trunk, switched suitcases with Jin Jin and quickly went back into their respective cars. Bin and MJ continued to argue loud enough that he could hear from inside and pretended to come to an agreement.

Without showing his face, MJ announced from the driver’s seat, “Sorry about that, sir. We’ll head straight to your home. Unless you’d like to go to the hospital first?” The man shook his head, “Let’s just go home. And step on it!”

Jin Jin sat in the passenger’s seat as he and Bin headed back to headquarters. “Good job everyone! We’ll meet you both back at the common room… Hopefully Sanha and Rocky are back by now…”  
————————————————————————  
Bin walked into the common room from the kitchen holding his plate of food. MJ and Eunwoo were sitting across from each other and Jin Jin sat at the head of the table. Meanwhile, Sanha and Rocky were still no where to be seen. He quickly sat next to Eunwoo and avoided eye contact with MJ as they all ate.

Jin Jin swallowed his food and put down his utensils. “Even with Rocky and Sanha missing, I’d like to say good work again today. Honeyst are currently going through the files and I’ll be helping later after submitting the report as well. Be prepared! Once we’re done going through the files, I’m sure our biggest mission will come…” He sighed, smiled and with a gentle tone, “But for now get some rest. You all deserve it!” He got up and brought his plate back to the kitchen. Eunwoo quickly following close behind leaving Bin and MJ at the table alone.

They both sat in silence merely concentrating on finishing their food. MJ quickly took his last bite and got up from the table. “Hyung!” MJ stopped walking but continued to look straight.

“Um…” Bin had no actual reason to talk to MJ. He had nothing to tell him and yet his heart won over his head making him call out to MJ. “You- you can just leave that here. I’ll wash it when I’m done eating… You just get some rest…” His ears turned red from embarrassment.

“Oh… Thank you.” MJ placed his plate back down on the table and immediately walked to the dormitory hall without looking at Bin. He sighed and continued to pick at his food.

Suddenly, their main door slammed open, “Jin Jin!” The man was wearing jogging pants and a hoodie. As soon as Bin recognized who it was, he immediately got up and bowed.

“Oh! Bin! Where’s Jin Jin?”

“Hi Jinyoung-sunbaenim.” Eunwoo came out from the kitchen and bowed. “Hyung, is in a meeting with The Boss, but I can let him know you’re here if it’s urgent.”

“Yes please. It’s about the files your unit retrieved.” He glanced at Bin, “I shouldn’t say anything without telling Jin Jin, but I trust you two… Aside from the other information in the files… There’s a chance we have a traitor in our midst.”

“WHAT?!?” Jin Jin and MJ had both walked into the common room just in time to hear his last sentence.

Bin and Eunwoo were shocked. Bin clarified, “You mean… There’s a double spy in our agency?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a traitor in the agency! Who could it be?!?
> 
> If you took my survey this was the reason for it but I still made the final call so who knows? Might not even be a member of astro? >.<


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, they’ve found out there’s a double agent.”
> 
> “Have they begun to suspect you?”
> 
> “I don’t think so…”
> 
> “That’s the most important thing… We’ve spoken far too long. Continue with your mission.”
> 
> “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longer chapters and a bit boring in my opinion but important and angsty!

“Sir, they’ve found out there’s a double agent.”

“Have they begun to suspect you?”

“I don’t think so…”

“That’s the most important thing… We’ve spoken far too long. Continue with your mission.”

“Yes, sir.”  
————————————————————————  
The four of them sat around their old meeting table. A small square table equip with hologram screens on each side. The tension in the air was strong. It wasn’t just because of MJ and Bin. Actually that wasn’t the reason at all! The news they received the previous night was still up in the air. Though they trusted one another, they also didn’t know who in the agency it could be.

Their meeting had yet to start as they waited for the summary reports from Honeyst. Bin and MJ sat across from one another. As such, they concentrated on their phones. Eunwoo looked to Jin Jin, “Hyung? Aren’t you worried about Sanha and Rocky? What if the other agency caught them?”

Jin Jin shook his head as he looked at his hologram screen, “I asked B1A4-sunbaenims to look into it once Rocky and Sanha weren’t there for our last mission debrief. They said it doesn’t look like they’re in any danger so far.”

Jin Jin continued to swipe through the already processed file pages as they continued to wait. Without looking at the others, he spoke in a soft and warm voice, “You guys know I trust and care for all of you. If the rest of the agency isn’t a family, I know at least this team is a family. I don’t want anything bad to happen to any of you…”

The three looked at him in awe. Just as MJ patted his shoulder, a message came up on Jin Jin’s screen. “It’s the report!” He pressed a button and the other three hologram screens turned on- viewing the same thing on all four screens.

A video call was coming in, “Oh! Hi, Chulmin.”

“Hi Jin Jin! Hi everyone. Sorry, Dongsung is a bit busy right now so he asked me to go through the report with you.” Jin Jin nodded and his video immediately minimized to the corner as he controlled their screens. “We broke the files into four portions to make it easier to go through the report. In the first part…“

An image of a parasite looking robot opened up on the screen, “As we feared, are plans for a new type of parasite- tiny robots the size of our cells. It gives them the power to control the “virus”: they can pick who gets infected; the severity of the illness; how fast they die, so on and so forth. But! We also found that they can use the parasites to hack into the brain.”

Moonbin scoffed, “Wait! Those psychotic members of first class actually thought of this?”

Chulmin shook his head and closed the picture of the parasite, “Actually… According to the second portion of the files, this is all KNK’s doing.”

MJ practically screamed, “KNK?!? As in one of the top units in YNB? Which is also our top competitor in the spy business AND top of the evil organizations list?!?”

Jin Jin patted MJ’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down, “It does make more sense though. They have the brains to think up of such plan and they’re surely capable of convincing people…”

Eunwoo who was deep in thought finally spoke, “Plus, it makes more sense why they’re working with YNB now… It’s also possible that they used the parasites on the officials and first class as a test run…”

Chulmin nodded, “That’s what Jinyoung-sunbaenim said too.”

Bin scrolled through the report, “What’s the third portion of the files about?”

“In short, about their plans and how there’s a spy in the agency… Honestly we tried looking into who it could be and we’ve found nothing…”

The room fell into silence. Once again, the idea of a traitor was up in the air. Jin Jin cleared his throat, “The fourth portion is our plan of action isn’t it?”

Chulmin nodded his head, “Dongsung was the one who talked to The Boss in regards to this. They both agreed that the best plan of action would be to target YNB, but it would also be the riskiest option… All of our other major units have their own operations in effect so they can’t help you. SVT are in a pickle themselves and Honeyst isn’t exactly field material just yet.”

“So we’d be on our own…” Jin Jin sighed, “Ok. Thank you Chulmin! Thank the others for us as well. I’ll talk to The Boss after this myself and figure something out.” Chulmin nodded and hung up. All the screens turned off and Eunwoo turned on the lights in the meeting room.

“Eunwoo and I will go talk to The Boss in a bit. You guys go on and head to the library. We’ll have a meeting after dinner.”  
————————————————————————  
“Just like you thought, sir. They took the bait.”

“Good. Now it’s time to reel them in.”  
————————————————————————  
The day had been a drag for all of them. Work was boring and Rocky and Sanha were still no where to be seen. MJ and Bin were still avoiding each other and Eunwoo was tired of it.

Jin Jin slammed the door to their common room open. “Guys! Rocky just called me!” Everyone got up from their various spots in the room and huddled around Jin Jin. “Hold on, Rocky. Let me just put you on speaker.”

“Hi hyungs!”

"Where have you two been?!?!” Bin and MJ simultaneously yelled.

“Sorry hyungs. We’re doing… Um… some special training! Sorry we’ve been gone longer than we thought…”

Jin Jin pushed the others who were getting closer and closer to the phone. “We have a lot to catch you two up on. We have a meeting soon will you be able to make it-“

In the background they could hear Sanha, “Rocky-hyung! We gotta go!”

“Sorry, hyung! I have to go! I’ll call you back later tonight.” Rocky’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier as if he was running. “We’ll be back in time for the next mission don’t worry!”

The phone hung up and they all stared at the phone in silence unsure what to make of the sudden drop.

Bin backed away and walked towards the couch, “If Rocky says they’ll be back in time for their mission, then I trust they will.”

Eunwoo, MJ and Jin Jin merely nodded in response. Jin Jin put his phone in his pocket and began to make his way to their meeting room, “Since we aren’t waiting for them, let’s start our meeting already.”  
————————————————————————  
Once again, the four of them sat at their old meeting table. The hologram screens off and the lights on. Jin Jin put his hands together and leaned on the table, “We talked to The Boss and he said our best and only option would be to take them down.”  
MJ’s brows furrowed, ““Isn’t that dangerous? It’ll only be six of us and… ALL of them.” 

Jin Jin sighed, “Mmhmm… But that’s why we’ll only be attacking KNK’s wearhouse.” He pressed some holographic buttons on the table and in the middle a giant hologram of a one-story building and its surroundings popped up. “This is the building where they are manufacturing the parasites and… To our luck it’s also where KNK themselves are located.”

Bin pressed some buttons to make the hologram into an arial view, “So~ two birds with one stone?” 

Jin Jin nodded his head, “Eunwoo and I have already devised a plan. Eunwoo?”

Eunwoo pressed some buttons and the hologram became small enough that he could reach the other end. He pulled out his pencil for the hologram and began to leave red lines on the image as he spoke, “Assuming Rocky and Sanha do make it, we’ll meet them here, a few miles away from the building… There are three entrances; if we can split up their forces we should be able to take them. So we’ll be splitting into three teams: team A, which consists of MJ-hyung and Rocky, will go around and take the northern entrance; team B, Bin, Sanha and I, will take the west; and Jin Jin-hyung will take the east.”

Bin held onto Eunwoo’s wrist, “Wait! Why is Jin Jin-hyung on his own?”

Eunwoo gently took off Bin’s hand, “Hyung and I decided that since Sanha is still in training, he should have two people with him.”

“Then I’ll go alone! Jin Jin should go with Rocky!” MJ looked to their leader with concern. “I’m better at martial arts than you. I-“

Jin Jin smiled at him, “All the more why Rocky needs you.” He smiled gently at Bin and MJ, Eunwoo avoided looking at him as they had had this conversation earlier. “Look, if anyone is going to do a suicide mission it’s me. I’m the leader and fairly… I’m not specifically skilled in anything. But you guys are! If I die, Eunwoo will be taking over position as senior agent.”

He smiled sweetly to his hyung and best friend, “Sanha and Rocky need you guys. They’re still young and, though they’re talented, they still have much to learn. Hyung… Eunwoo and I have talked this through and for the future of Sanha and Rocky, this was the best we could think of.”

MJ fell silent and looked away from Jin Jin, “I don’t agree with it… But, you’re the senior agent so I’ll trust you…” Jin Jin smiled, “Thank you, hyung.”

Eunwoo placed his hand back where he had it, “As I was saying… Stage one is getting through the initial forces. Once we’re inside, stage two begins.” He pressed on the building and it turned into a blueprint view. “As far as we know, there are only two floors to the building: the main floor where all the manufacturing occurs; and the basement where they store the parasites and where the officials stay.”

Images of machines began to emerge on the floor plan and he places red marks as he continued. “Stage two will be to place bombs in these four areas. Team A will take these two while team B will handle the other two. Meanwhile, Jin Jin-hyung will try to take the lead going down to the basement and hopefully clear the way for us. Which leads to stage three, the basement.”

He pressed on the stairs and the hologram changed to the floor plan of the basement. “Bin, Rocky, Sanha and MJ-hyung will place bombs in these three areas of the warehouse while Jin Jin-Hyung and I head to their computer mainframe and try to hack in. Most likely, during the initial attack, KNK will make their escape somehow so we won’t prioritize that… That’s pretty much it. Stage four is us escaping and blowing up the place.”

Jin Jin turned off the hologram, “I’ll try to contact Rocky later. If he doesn’t respond I’ll text both of them so they’ll know where to meet us. For now, let’s all get ready and then get some rest. We leave in two days.”

They all got up and Bin, MJ and Eunwoo immediately hugged Jin Jin. He began to giggle but his voice wavered as it began to crack, “Don’t worry guys. I won’t die.” Tears began to form in his eyes as he hugged them back, “Have some faith in me… I love you guys.”

They all held back their tears as they turned in for the night. Unsure of what would happen in two days time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the climax! I'm so sad!
> 
> Next chapter things are booming with excitement!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of their break in. Will things go according to plan? Or will they fall apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanha and Rocky are back in the picture! Let's welcome them with a bang of excitement!

“Where are they? We’ve been waiting for an hour now!” Bin began to pace back and forth.

“Would you sit down!” MJ rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he comfortably sat against a tree. “Gosh, you’re annoying! Jin Jin said they’ll be here! So that means they’ll be here! We have to wait till it gets dark to attack anyways.” He puffed his cheeks and opened up his phone.

“Will you two be quiet! We may be miles out, but if someone passes by they’ll hear the two of you!” Jin Jin fiercely whispered toward them as he sat down and leaned against a tree not too far away. Bin frowned but sat down on the grass anyway.

The four of them were a few miles away from the KNK warehouse. Hidden within the dense forest, they had found a small clearing south of the warehouse where they could meet.

Hours passed as they sat in silence waiting for the youngest members. Bin had climbed a tree and found a large and stable branch for him to lie on and take a nap. Eunwoo was using his specialized glasses that allowed him to see screens in real life and work on things just as if he was on his computer. MJ and Jin Jin checked everyone’s weapons and ammo multiple times out of boredom. They took turns eating and staying up while the others took a nap and soon the sun was close to setting. 

Suddenly, faint rustling sounds could be heard headed towards them. MJ, Jin Jin and Eunwoo, who were on the ground, took cover behind some trees and aimed their guns toward the approaching sound. Bin stayed in his tree and readied himself with his throwing knives.

Familiar voices began to shout from the distance, “Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!”

“It’s us!” Rocky and Sanha poked their hands out from behind the trees ahead and slowly came out of hiding. Everyone slowly withdrew their weapons and quickly ran to greet the two.

Bin jumped out of the tree and immediately hugged Rocky. Suddenly, he smacked Rocky in the back of the head “You guys can’t disappear on us like that without a word!”.

Jin Jin patted Rocky’s head and laughed, “What’s important is that they’re fine and they’re here!... But you guys have a lot of explaining to do when we get back.” He smiled but Rocky and Sanha could sense the threat behind it.

“Now then! It’ll be dark soon so let’s quickly go over the plan. I believe Eunwoo has some new equipment to show us too.” He threw a bag to Rocky and Sanha each. “These are your clothes. Get changed.”  
————————————————————————  
“I still don’t understand why Jin Jin-hyung has to go alone!” Sanha yelled and hit the tree he was leaning against.

“Sanha! Keep your voice down!” Bin shot at him.

Eunwoo looked at their maknae with concern, “We all understand how you feel Sanha, but we’ve already talked this through... It’s what’s best for you and Rocky. Please don’t give your hyungs a harder time needed.” Rocky stayed quiet as he stood next to Bin. His face was sullen and obviously not content with the decision made.

Jin Jin sighed and nodded to Eunwoo to continue. Eunwoo opened up the duffle bag by his feet and threw a pair of finger-less gloves to MJ and Rocky each. “Thanks to MJ-hyung’s suggestion, we were able to make specialized gloves for you guys.

Rocky slipped them on and began to open and close his hands, “They feel like normal gloves?”

MJ took a sudden deep breath, “ARE THESE-“

Eunwoo nodded and pointed to the knuckles, “If you notice, there’s a bit more padding there. They’re similar to brass knuckles but much lighter and more flexible… But don’t worry! It’s been tested! It can even leave a dent in cement!”

He giggled and handed watches similar to his to MJ and Jin Jin. “These watches show the time, date and a top down view map. They’re synchronized and connected so you can see where the other wearer is located. The problem is that we only have three… So I’ll leave these to the hyungs.”

He pointed to his spy suit, “These suits aren’t our usual bullet proof suits. They have a barrier around them to deflect anything coming at you at high speeds: bullets, arrows, we even tested a missile on it… though that failed.” He chuckled to himself and continued, “It won’t deflect bullets from you though so we’ll be able to shoot without worries and it won’t protect you from close combat. Also, there’s a one in thousand chance a bullet can get through so be careful.”

Rocky rose his hand, “What’s the closest the suit can deflect a bullet from?”

Eunwoo rubbed his chin and looked up to the sky for a moment before he could answer, “I believe an inch? So if someone has a gun right up against you, your suit won’t be able to protect you.”

Jin Jin clasped his hands together, “Is that all the new gagets?” Eunwoo nodded his head. “Ok good. The sun has already set, so we should start heading out. Don’t forget! Once we split up, communications are off till we start the attack. Don’t turn it on unless it’s an actual emergency! Especially, once we reach the boarder of the forest where their communications radio picks up frequencies. Is that understood?!?”

Everyone nodded and Jin Jin opened his arms out to them. They all immediately jumped into a group hug. His voice wavered, “Now, let’s go!”  
————————————————————————  
Bin, Eunwoo and Sanha continued to cautiously reach the outskirts of their entryway. To ensure there were no traps and they stayed under the cover of darkness, Eunwoo and Bin led the way with Sanha following close behind.

As they got to the border of the forest and could see the entryway, Bin and Eunwoo found some bushes to crouch down behind.  
“Ok, Sanha. Once everyone is in position, Eunwoo and I will take the lead. You give us cover and then catch up with us, alright?” Bin continued to check the door’s surroundings for possible snipers and Eunwoo was checking everyone’s positions but they both expected to hear a reply.

“Sanha…?” Bin looked back to where Sanha should have been. Though they were greeted with the dark and empty forest. “Hyung! Where’s Sanha?!?”

“I thought he was right behind us?!?”

Bin groaned and began to raise his hand to his earpiece, “We need to find out where he is.”

Eunwoo grabbed Bin’s hand before he could turn on his communicator, “We’re too close to the range! If you turn that on you’ll ruin our cover and the whole plan!… And more importantly, you’ll put Jin Jin-hyung and Sanha in more danger if they’re alone.”

Bin clicked his tongue and roughly pulled his arm out of Eunwoo’s grasp. “Fine… Let’s just concentrate on the mission. Is everyone in place?”

Just as Eunwoo rose up his wrist to check everyone’s positions on the map, a sudden burst of light lit up the sky, the ground rumbled and a booming sound echoed through the air. Smoke could be seen coming from the other side of the building “That came from the eastern side of the building!”

Eunwoo looked at the map, “Jin Jin-hyung is around there!”

Bin stood up ready to run to the other side, but was suddenly pushed back down by the force of another and much larger explosion from the east. “HYUNG!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang of excitement indeed! My poor Jin Jin I'm so sorry :(
> 
> We're reaching the climax soon!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jin Jin… JIN JIN!” MJ fell back against a tree. His legs gave out and he slid down. His hands fell to the ground as he was completely distraught. Rocky kept shaking his hyung in an effort to snap him out of it.
> 
> Rocky finally gave up on shaking him and slapped MJ in the face. It seemed to work as MJ put his hand to his cheek, “That hurt!” Tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to add action into here. I really need to improve on the action scenes. I hope you can still see the images in your head.

“Jin Jin… JIN JIN!” MJ fell back against a tree. His legs gave out and he slid down. His hands fell to the ground as he was completely distraught. Rocky kept shaking his hyung in an effort to snap him out of it.

Rocky finally gave up on shaking him and slapped MJ in the face. It seemed to work as MJ put his hand to his cheek, “That hurt!” Tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away.

“Hyung, we need to finish the mission for Jin Jin-hyung. Plus we don’t know! He could still be alive!” 

MJ shook his head in response, “His dot isn’t moving Rocky… It’s not moving…” He wiped his tears away, put on a brave face and sighed, “But you’re right. We need to finish this! Let’s go!”

MJ and Rocky ran out from the bushes, with the explosion in the eastern side, the guards were distracted and noticed them too late. Rocky and MJ knocked them out before they could sound the alarm from their side. As they opened the doors and entered they heard the alarms in the western side go off.

MJ took out one of the small bombs they had from his belt pouch, “Come on! While they’re distracted we’ll plant the bombs we have and then go help them over there!” 

Rocky nodded and turned on his communicator, “Eunwoo-hyung! We’re in and starting phase two. Then we’ll come to help you.”

They could hear the static as they waited for his reply, “Is Sanha with you guys?!? BIN, behind you! Agh!” They could hear gun fire and deep breathing from the other end. “Sanha ran off and we don’t know where he went!”

Rocky and MJ paused their placement of the bombs to look at each other.  
————————————————————————  
With MJ and Rocky coming from behind the enemy guards, Eunwoo and Bin were able to get into the warehouse. They quickly set up their bombs as Rocky and MJ fought back the back up guards. Just as Rocky turned around to check if Bin was done, he saw an enemy with a knife going straight for Bin. “Hyung!”

Just as Bin turned around, they heard a gun shot and the man with the knife fell to his knees. They looked up and saw Sanha with his gun still aimed where the man had been. MJ knocked out the last guard and ran over to Sanha. “Why did you run off like that! You already ran off once and right off the bat you ran off again?!? WHERE DID YOU GO?” MJ, remembering he was wearing the specialized gloves, slapped Sanha’s chest. Had he not remembered, he would’ve punched him in the stomach.

Sanha didn’t react or move an inch, except to put his gun back in its home. He looked dazed and took something out of his pocket to show everyone- It was the watch Eunwoo had given to Jin Jin. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they all tried to keep on a brave face. “I went to go help hyung. I knew you guys wouldn’t change the plan so I decided to follow Eunwoo-hyung and Bin-hyung and then, when they weren’t paying attention, I ran to catch up to Jin Jin-hyung, but… before I could make it to him there was an explosion… and then another one… when I got there, everything was in flames… I only found this a couple feet away from the explosion… I couldn’t find anything else. There was too much smoke and the fire was getting bigger and then I heard some guards coming so I ran back into the forest and went in through the northern entrance. I was so scared… I tried contacting everyone but I think my communicator got damaged by the blast…” Rocky hugged Sanha as he saw tears forming in the younger’s eyes. 

Eunwoo finished placing the last bomb, “Come on, we need to go on to phase three and hurry before KNK escapes.” They all nodded and ran to the stairs.  
————————————————————————  
Guards waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. As they noticed that their guns were of no use, they began to run up the stairs for close combat. Eunwoo and Sanha began to shoot. MJ, Rocky and Bin, jumped down the stairs and onto some of the guards. Bin took out his throwing knives as he gave Rocky and MJ cover for close combat. Eunwoo and Sanha slowly made their way down and put away their guns as they ran out of ammo.

MJ, Rocky and Bin made their way through and into the storage facility. Meanwhile, Sanha and Eunwoo made their way down the hall towards the computer room. “Which way do we go?” Sanha asked as they stood in the middle of a fork in the hallway.

Eunwoo shook his head, “I’m not sure… This wasn’t in the blueprints… We’ll have to split up then…”

Sanha took out his baton which can extend and retract at his will. “I’ll take the right then! I’ll run back to you if I find the room.”

Eunwoo hesitated but he also realized that if they went together and went the wrong way it would be wasting time. Time which they didn’t have much of. “Ok… But be safe Sanha! If you run into enemies press that button on the watch and it’ll give off a s.o.s signal.” Sanha nodded and ran off down the right hallway. Eunwoo watched till he could no longer see Sanha and ran off to the left.  
————————————————————————  
“Eunwoo! We’ve got all of the bombs placed. BIN! Watch where you’re throwing those! Gosh!… We’re just trying to fight our way out. Where are you and Sanha?” MJ yelled through his fighting.

Eunwoo had just found the computer room and started to get to work. With Sanha’s communicator out of commission, he hoped that Sanha was safe and on his way back to the other hallway. “I found the computer room and am currently downloading the information and planting the virus. I just need a few more minutes.”

“Ok. Bin, Rocky and I will head there.”

Eunwoo stared at the estimated time on the screen. “No! When you guys get to the fork in the hallway, take the right hall! Sanha and I had to split up and he went that way. I don’t know if he’s in danger or if he’s on his way back but just to make sure, go that way. I’ll follow once I’m done.”

One of the guards watching the computer room began to regain consciousness. Eunwoo punched him in the face and he knocked out once again.

————————————————————————  
MJ, Bin, and Rocky got to the fork in the hallway. MJ pointed to the right hallway, “You two go that way and find Sanha, I’ll go to Eunwoo and check on him.”

“No need, Hyung.” Eunwoo came running out from the corner of the left hallway. “You just got here too?” The three nodded.  
“Sanha’s still not with you?” Rocky asked as he looked to see if Sanha was going to pop out from the corner.

“No. I was hoping he-“ Eunwoo and MJ’s watches began to flash. “Oh no…”

“Eunwoo! Why is this flashing?!?” MJ yelled as tried to turn it off.

“Sanha’s in danger! Let’s go!” No questions asked the others followed him down the right hallway. 

Due to the amount of rooms and corners, they had to proceed cautiously, unsure of where the enemy may be. Eunwoo pointed to the red dot and then to the door in an effort to silently signal Sanha was behind this door.

As Bin and Rocky watched either ends of the hallway, MJ and Eunwoo kicked down the door- their guns ready to fire. But they were met with an unbelievable sight.

Rocky and Bin, curious as two why the two hadn’t moved or said a word, turned around. Bin was the first to say something, “What in the world…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the climax next chapter!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to find out who is the traitor? Is your heart ready for the climax?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I repeat, Is your heart prepared?
> 
> Short chapter ahead!

“What in the world…” Bin’s words echoed through the dark room. The room’s only light source was a spot light in the center of the room. In the light was a single chair and in it was Jin Jin tied up and unconscious.

“Jin Jin!” MJ shouted and was about to run up to Jin Jin, but Eunwoo grabbed his arm.”What are you doing?!? It’s Jin Jin!”

“I know that! But we still need to be careful. It could be a trap.” He whispered and began to cautiously approach the chair a few feet away from them. MJ followed him and checked the right side of the room.

“Sanha are you here?!? Bin-hyung watch the door.” Rocky followed behind Eunwoo and MJ and watched the left side.

Eunwoo went up to Jin Jin and scanned him with his specialized glasses to check for any traps or bombs. When he knew it was safe, he checked Jin Jin’s pulse, “He’s still alive! Bin, close the door. I have some gadgets that can light up the room.” He threw a stick about a foot long to MJ and Rocky. They each pressed a button at one end of the stick to turn it on and placed one each in two corners of the room. Eunwoo pressed a button on his watch and suddenly the two lights snaked up to the ceiling and lit up the room. The room was completely empty, aside from themselves and the chair their leader was in. 

Though Bin had closed the door, he still stood next to it in case someone should walk in. Rocky checked the walls for any signs of a hidden doorway while MJ and Eunwoo checked on Jin Jin’s condition. Eunwoo picked up the watch that Sanha was wearing from Jin Jin’s lap.

Rocky walked over and noticed it, “If the watch is here, then where’s Sanha?”

Eunwoo placed the watch in his pouch, “Did you find any hidden entryways?”

Rocky shook his head. He came to a sudden realization. One he wishes wasn’t true, “Is it… Is it possible Sanha’s… That Sanha’s the traitor?”

“Of course not! It can’t be any of us! Maybe KNK took Sanha as hostage to make us think that!” MJ yelled as he continued to try to wake up Jin Jin.

“But, hyung… It makes sense… Sanha ran after Jin Jin and probably knocked him out and gave him to KNK to hold here. Then, he took the watch from him and made the explosions so we’d think hyung was killed. He probably even damaged his communicator on purpose! ’N Eunwoo-hyung said Sanha chose to go down this hallway right away! It all adds up!… Where else could he be…” Rocky’s hands balled up into fists.

“Sanha would never betray us. How could you say such a thing, Rocky?!?” MJ turned his back to Jin Jin and faced Rocky head on. Bin sensing the tension came closer and tried to put some space between them while Eunwoo began to free their unconscious leader from the ropes.

Rocky suddenly punched the wall, leaving a dent, “Sanha’s my best friend! Just like Jin Jin-hyung is your’s! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SAY THESE THINGS?!?” He punched the wall again with his other fist.

Rocky’s words echoed through the room as they all stayed silent. MJ thought about if he was in Rocky’s position- how he would’ve reacted. He went up and gently put his hand on Rocky’s back, “You’re right, Rocky. I’m sorry… I didn’t think clearly… As spies were supposed to think objectively but I let my emotions blind me. That is one possibility… But we still don’t know…” Bin inched closer towards MJ, but Eunwoo pulled him back and shook his head.

Eunwoo finished freeing Jin Jin from the ropes, “Hyung is right, we don’t know anything and as of right now our priority is stage four… and hope Sanha isn’t in the building…” He took a deep breath, “Bin. Rocky. You two lead the way while Hyung and I carry Jin Jin-hyung.”

Just as Bin and Rocky got into position, the door opened and they were greet with a familiar sight. “Sanha!” Rocky yelled but brought up his gun as soon as he saw taller men appear behind him.

Bin had what was left of his knives prepared in his hands, “What’s the meaning of this?!? Sanha, are you really the spy?” Eunwoo and MJ also armed themselves and stood in front of the unconscious Jin Jin.

Sanha didn’t speak or move a muscle, but fear was evident on his face. As Rocky and Bin backed up, Rocky could see the tallest of them holding a gun right to Sanha’s back. “Seungjun-ssi! What’s the meaning of this?!? I thought Sanha was working for you guys”  
As the five KNK members stepped into the room, Seungjun kept his gun on Sanha. Jihun, the senior agent of KNK, began to laugh, “You guys actually thought Sanha was the spy?!?” His malicious laugh echoed through the room.

He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at them seriously, “Put down your weapons and gadgets and kindly come with us.”

Eunwoo walked up closer to them, “Just cause you’re holding Sanha hostage doesn’t mean we’ll do as you please. Once, Jin Jin-hyung wakes up you’ll be outnumbered. If not, I could blow up this facility at any moment.”

Jihun snickered, “You mean those tiny little bombs? HA! Those are fake~ as you guys call it, the traitor made sure to give you fake bombs.”

Bin nudged Eunwoo’s shoulder, “Hyung, who gave you the bombs?”

Jihun clicked his tongue as he shook his head, “There’s one more thing you’re wrong about, Eunwoo-ssi~ It’s you guys who’re outnumbered.”

Eunwoo dropped his gun and turned around back to the center of the room. Rocky and Bin followed his sight and also dropped their weapons. There, under the spotlight, stood MJ with a knife to his neck. A knife, held by their very own Jin Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any comments, concerns and complaints please go to my tumblr... Lol
> 
> Jin Jin's alive! But why??? Why would you do such a thing to them! :(
> 
> *;)


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE KNOW WHO THE SPY IS NOW! What will happen to them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY this is almost a week late!
> 
> I had some personal stuff going on and in consideration of friend who was also going through some things I decided not to post it last week.
> 
> Please enjoy as we're reaching the end!

Jin Jin stood there unwavering with his knife to MJ’s neck. Eunwoo looked at Jin Jin in complete confusion, “Hyung… They’re using the parasites on you right?!? That’s why you’re doing this?”

Jin Jin didn’t move an inch, “Sorry, Eunwoo. But I’m acting all on my own accord.”

Eunwoo’s legs gave out and he slowly began to take off all of his weapons and gadgets. Bin and Rocky, feeling the weight of the betrayal, dropped their weapons and put their hands behind their heads.

As the other members of KNK handcuffed the members of Astro and led them out, Jihun walked up to Jin Jin, “Good work, Agent Jinwoo. The boss will be pleased with your work… To think your plan would actually work out this well!” He chuckled and slapped Jin Jin in the back.

“Just make sure you keep your promise.” He spat and walked out of the room before the others.  
————————————————————————  
The five of them were put into the back of an armored truck- gas began to come out from a small hole in the corner and they passed out. When they awoke, they were in separate jail cells: Eunwoo was with Rocky and Sanha, while Bin and MJ were in the cell across from them.

Sanha paced around in a circle while the other four sat against the wall in silence. Rocky threw a pebble near his hand at Sanha, “Would you sit down? Why you keep movin ‘round? It’s not like you’ll go anywhere.”

Sanha sat down on one of the beds provided in the cell, “It’s odd… Why would they keep us here? They seem to be taking good care of us? We each get our own beds and they’re comfy too! They gave us water and even some snacks… I just don’t understand why.”

Bin scoffed, “That’s what you’re thinking about?!? You aren’t wondering how could Jin Jin have betrayed us?!?”

MJ threw a pebble at him,”Hey! Use honorifics!”

Bin glared at him and clicked his tongue, “He doesn’t deserve honorifics. Why am I even in the same cell as you anyways?!?”

MJ gasped. He didn’t know whether to be angry that Bin didn’t use honorifics for Jin Jin or the fact the Bin didn’t want to be in the same cell as him. “Why do I even deal with you?!? You wanna know why no one ever tells you they like you, let alone love you?!? It’s 'cuz a your stupid mouth!”

Before Bin could retaliate, Eunwoo hit the bars of his cell with his arm, “Would you two be quiet! You two can figure out your squabbles after we get out of this mess. Sanha has a point, we need to think of why they’re taking such good care of us and of a way for us to escape.”

Rocky got up and sat down on the bed across from Sanha, “We don’t even know where we are? Let alone the floor plan of the building.”

Eunwoo shook his head, “No we don’t… But we can’t just sit here and wait for something to happen…” With Bin and MJ in the other cell, he huddled up with Sanha and Rocky and began to whisper. While Bin and MJ took it as a sign to make a lot of noise as they began to loudly argue over random things. “Here’s the plan, when the person who comes to give us our food comes, I’ll grab them. Rocky you hit their pressure point to knock them out while Sanha tries to get the keys from them.”

They hugged as if he was just giving them some hope and went back to their beds. MJ and Bin, unsure of the plan decided to quiet down and turn their backs to each other. Once again they all sat in silence, waiting for the time of their escape.  
————————————————————————  
Clinking and clanking- that’s all they heard for hours as they sat in silence waiting. Finally, the sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall- coming closer and closer. Two agents, a female and a male, came holding trays of food. Both of the agents looked a bit young to be actual agents.

The man went to MJ and Bin’s cell while the woman went towards the others. Just as she was pushing the tray through the opening at the bottom of the door, Eunwoo began to reach out to grab her. But, suddenly, a third set of footsteps were approaching and a familiar voice could be heard, “Leave that to me and continue your training.” The two agents stopped passing the trays through and quickly took their leave.

Jin Jin passed them and stood between the two cells- facing the end of the hallway. All of them moved the trays to the side and stood in front of the cell bars. Bin hit the bars, “How could you do this to us!”

Jin Jin stood there in silence- unmoving. Eunwoo, who was usually one to keep his emotions in check, yelled furiously and continuously hit the bars, “You loved us! You cared for us! You would risk your life us!… FOR… UGH! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED! But you just stab us in the back?!? How could you do this to us?!?”

He finally moved; slowly, he faced Eunwoo, Rocky and Sanha. Jin Jin walked up to Eunwoo, who was standing right in front of the cell door, and stood close to the bars. In his mind, Eunwoo was tempted to grab him and hit his head on the cell bars, but his heart stopped him. Jin Jin shook his head and spoke softly, “None of you would understand. Not yet.”

He backed up and started to walk away, but stopped before coming out of sight. Without turning around to look at them, he spoke in a monotone voice, “You guys will be given two options, either join on your own accord or be forced to join with the parasite. Think about it… Oh and… You guys should eat and get some rest. I have a feeling things’ll get interesting around here very soon.”

He disappeared from view and his foot steps could no longer be heard. They all took their trays and ate in silence. They didn’t know what to say or do and fairly they didn’t want to do as Jin Jin had told them. But their hearts and their stomachs disagreed with the anger and rage they felt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bin saw a glint of light from the ground near the opposing cell’s door. Without a word he got up and tried to get a better view. His eyes shot wide open and he turned back to finish his food. MJ looked at him confused but Bin said nothing.

Before they could finish their food, Bin called out to Rocky and glanced at their camera. Having trained together for so long, Rocky immediately understood and simultaneously they covered their cameras.

Quickly, Bin whispered and pointed to the glint on the floor, “She must’ve dropped it earlier.” Sanha looked and saw it was a key.

He grabbed it and began to unlock their door. The door opened and the three of them ran out. Eunwoo pointed to the single door at the end of the hall, where Jin Jin had been staring at in silence, and signaled Rocky to go with him. Meanwhile, Sanha tried to use the key on Bin and MJ’s door but to no avail.

Rocky and Eunwoo came running back with all of their gadgets and weapons plus some extra magazines to reload. Eunwoo gave them their respective weapons and gadgets, “Our ear pieces are out of commission so we’ll need to stay in two groups since we only have two watches left… Will you two be ok?”

MJ nodded his head, “I’m sure Bin’ll be able to pick the lock. So you guys go on ahead and find the exit! Just press the S.O.S if you find it or get into trouble.” He held out his hand through the cell bars. The other four put their hands on top of his. “Be safe you three…”

Eunwoo nodded, “You too.” The three of them quickly ran down the hallway and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my other works on tumblr!
> 
> Also, lmk your thoughts on whats going on and what story you want me to work on next through anon! [Jin Jin's story line/ Sanha's story line/ Or something outside of spy works!]


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha followed the hallway lines with his finger, “It’s like a maze... we’ve hit dead ends and hallways that go back to where we were before.”
> 
> Rocky pointed to the red dot indicating where Mj and Bin were, “Looks like they’ve escaped. We don’t have much time till they realize we’re gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action! Adventure! And... Angst?

“Are you sure the hyungs will be alright? Maybe we should’ve waited for them to get out.” Sanha whispered, not so softly, to Eunwoo as they quietly and cautiously went up the staircase.

He shook his head in response,”We need to quickly find the way out. That way they can follow after us. Plus, it’s easier to sneak around with a smaller group of people.”

Rocky carefully opened the door at the top of the stairs and checked for signs of the enemy. They continued to walk down the empty hallways quickly and quietly. Whenever they would hear footsteps approaching, they would hide in the shadows or go down a different hallway. They continued to walk for minutes on end, yet they could find no exit. They found a supply closet big enough to fit the three of them and hid there while they tried to think.

Eunwoo looked at his watch and pressed a button to make the screen larger for Rocky and Sanha to see. “While we were walking, I had the system follow our movements and create a map. M-hyung should have access to whatever map we’ve created so far and they can add to it too if they go a different route than us.”

Sanha followed the hallway lines with his finger, “It’s like a maze... we’ve hit dead ends and hallways that go back to where we were before.”

Rocky pointed to the red dot indicating where Mj and Bin were, “Looks like they’ve escaped. We don’t have much time till they realize we’re gone.”

Just as Rocky said that, the red dot began to move faster and the alarm began to go off. “They’ve been found! Should we go to them!?!”

Eunwoo, obviously flustered, took a moment to think calmly, “No. Unless the S.O.S goes off, then we go to them. For now, we need to find the exit and quick so they can follow us!”

They jumped out of the closet- the coast was clear but running and gun shots could be heard over the sound of the alarm. Following their map they continued to go to the hallways they had yet to pass.  
————————————————————————  
“I told you not to go down that hallway!” MJ yelled at Bin over the gun fight they were currently in the middle of.

“It wasn’t on the map yet! What did you expect me to do?!?”

“UM! What about use your ears!?! How did you not hear them coming down that hall?!?”

Bin shot the last guard. For now, the coast was clear so they could keep moving. They ran down the halls without looking at the map- merely making an effort to find the others or the exit.

A tall guard of great build came out from the corner. They turned around but were greeted with smaller guards with nunchucks and other various martial arts weapons.

MJ and Bin faced back to back as they put away their guns to save ammo. Bin took out his knife, “I take the big guy.”

MJ put on his specialized gloves, “And I get the small fries”

Simultaneously, “This is gonna be fun.” They jumped off each other’s backs and ran towards the enemies.  
————————————————————————  
Eunwoo, Rocky and Sanha continued to run down the halls and opened doors to rooms with no other ways out. They avoided the sounds of running and of fighting in order to find the exit faster. But, to their dismay, the map was nearly finished and yet they have yet to find the way out. Only one hallway remained untouched but it was blocked by a locked gate.

“Can’t you just hack into the keypad?” Sanha asked as he tried a random combination of numbers.

Eunwoo shook his head, “The system has so many firewalls. It’s too complicated. I’d need my laptop to hack it.”

“What if we just break it?” Rocky pointed his gun to the key pad.

“No!” Eunwoo quickly put back the safety on Rocky’s gun, “It’ll just make the gate close indefinitely. We’ll either have to find out the code or give me a lot of time to hack in and right now… The foremost option seems to be the best option.”

The watch on his wrist began to light up. “They’re in trouble! Come on! They’re headed towards the middle!”

As they raced down the halls to the middle of the building, where it split into multiple hallways, they ran into hurt or unconscious guards. Some of those helping the injured tried to stop them but were pushed to the side by Rocky who led the way.

As they entered the clearing of the middle hall, MJ came out from a hallway on the other side while supporting the limping and weak Bin. “What happened to Bin-hyung?!?” Rocky ran over and helped MJ by supporting Bin’s weight on the opposing side.

MJ’s eyes were red and his voice cracked, “That’s not important! We need to get it of here quick so we can help him!”

Eunwoo checked Bin’s pulse and tried to keep him conscious, “Bin keep putting pressure on it as much as you can…” Bin was bleeding just beneath his rib cage. “We think we’ve found the exit but we need the code.”

“Let’s just start heading there already.” Sanha led the way back down the hallway they had just come from. Most of the guards were injured or knocked out and the others were far too busy helping their comrades to care about the escaped prisoners.

The gates could be seen just a few feet ahead. But from the shadows of the hallway a familiar voice echoed. “Are you sure this is the exit?” There, in front of the gates, stood Jin Jin.  
————————————————————————  
“What are you doing here?” Eunwoo shot him a glare and pointed his gun towards him.

Jin Jin put his hands up in the air, “I’m out numbered. You really think I’d try to take all of you on on my own? Tsk tsk Eunwoo. I thought I taught you better than this.”

Eunwoo didn’t waiver in his stance while the others watched in horror as the two continued their bickering, “You taught me never to let my guard down. Especially when protecting the others.”

Jin Jin sighed and grinned, “You know, Eunwoo. You would be such a great senior agent, but there’s one problem.”

“And what exactly is that?”

His grin grew wider, “You have horrible aim. Whenever we would go to the shooting range, you shoot straight, but you always end up shooting the corners of the page.”

Eunwoo’s eyes darted away from Jin Jin and quickly back to him. He pointed the gun right to Jin Jin’s forehead and cocked it.

Jin Jin’s smile didn’t waiver, “You wouldn’t dare shoot me. You care too much about me.”

Eunwoo smirked, “There’s one more thing you taught me.”

“What’s that?”

“Never mess with family.” Without any hesitation... BANG! The sound echoed through the silent hallways.

Jin Jin’s body fell straight to the ground. The others gasped in shock while MJ couldn’t help but scream in despair, “JIN JIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY POOR JIN JIN! I really do love him tho!
> 
> Only TWO chapters left! Stay tuned for the end!


	11. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ let go of Bin and ran towards Jin Jin’s body. Sanha, having seen it coming, immediately ran to help Rocky support Bin who became conscious due to the gun shot.
> 
> “How could you do that to him!” MJ pushes Eunwoo out of the way and kneeled down next to his best friend. “Jin Jin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peer pressure is a powerful thing I tell you...
> 
> Also, fyi I'll be posting a poll on my tumblr after the last chapter is posted! If you guys could look out for it and help me out by doing it that would be awesome!

Eunwoo smirked, “There’s one more thing you taught me.”

“What’s that?”

“Never mess with family.” Without any hesitation... BANG! The sound echoed through the silent hallways.

Jin Jin’s body fell straight to the ground. The others gasped in shock while MJ couldn’t help but scream in despair, “JIN JIN!”  
————————————————————————  
MJ let go of Bin and ran towards Jin Jin’s body. Sanha, having seen it coming, immediately ran to help Rocky support Bin who became conscious due to the gun shot.

“How could you do that to him!” MJ pushes Eunwoo out of the way and kneeled down next to his best friend. “Jin Jin?”

Eunwoo quickly took two shots to the corners of the gates. Pieces of shattered metal and glass fell to the ground. “Is that all of them?”

Jin Jin opened his eyes and sat up slowly as he held onto his bleeding shoulder. “Ya. I was scared you didn’t get it for a second. To think you actually aimed for my head Eunwoo! Just ‘cuz I’m wearing the suit doesn’t mean it’ll for sure bounce off!”

Eunwoo holstered his gun and walked towards them, “For a second, I really was tempted to shoot you in the head. Good thing I changed to your shoulder in that last second or else I would’ve really killed you... Then again you really deserve it for tricking us like this.”

MJ looked back and forth between the two in utter confusion. “What are you two talking about?!?”

Eunwoo pointed to the broken machine parts on the floor. “Those are the cameras watching the gate.”

“But how did you know they were there? You couldn’t even see them!”

“No I didn’t... But Jin Jin-hyung knew where they were. He said an obvious lie to tell me where they were… Though, it was also just a leap of faith in a way.”

MJ looked at him in confusion. Eunwoo sighed and continued to explain as he felt the same look coming from the younger three behind him, “Hyung said that I always hit the corners of the page whenever we would go to the ‘shooting’ range. He never calls it ‘shooting range’. He only calls it the ‘range’. He also said ‘shoot straight’ instead of ‘aim straight’. Then, the final hint, ‘shooting the corners’. Shooting could mean recording so there were cameras in the corners. Also, I never aim straight and miss. Hyung knows I’ve never missed the target once in my life.”

“So you took a gamble that he was hinting that?” Eunwoo nodded his head to MJ’s still obvious confusion. MJ faced Jin Jin who moved backwards to sit against the gates, “But why are you helping us?!? You betrayed us!”

Jin Jin signaled everyone to come closer. They all kneeled around him and Bin sat weakly against the gate with him.

He took a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Eunwoo, “First, give this to Bin. It won’t heal him, but it’ll help him survive till you guys get back to headquarters.”

Rocky, who was kneeling next to Bin, snatched the vial from Eunwoo. “How do we know it’s not poison?!?” He spat as he held onto the vial tightly.

MJ hit him on the head and quickly took the vial. He leaned over and carefully tipped the contents of the vial into Bin’s mouth. Bin’s eyes shot open as he swallowed, “Wow! My body doesn’t feel as heavy! ‘N I’m so much more awake now!”

Jin Jin smiled and gently patted Bin’s hand, “Put pressure on your wound. The effects of the potion won’t last long.”

MJ suddenly pushed Sanha, who was on the left of Jin Jin, and kneeled down. “Now explain!”

Jin Jin held MJ’s hand, “Sorry, Hyung. I can’t give you every detail, but I’m sure The Boss will explain it to you guys later...” He took a deep breath and winced at the pain of his shoulder. Sanha got up and nudged Bin to move aside. He sat down between his injured hyungs and helped Jin Jin put pressure on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Sanha... Actually, Sanha sorta knew about what I’m going to tell you... not all of it, but he did know I had a mission...” He pat Sanha’s head with his clean hand and quickly changed the subject, “Anyways, we don’t have time so he can tell you about that another time...” 

Jin Jin took in a deep breath as he tried to sit up more, “It started a few years before we received Operation 223. While the four of you were on a mission, The Boss called me to meet with him and that’s when he assigned me a special mission known only between us two and Dongsung... Mission 311. I was to pretend to be a double spy for YNB. He figured the only way to take them down, or at least weaken them, would be to attack internally. He knew this war with them would be never ending because both companies are powerful and equal in strength and number, thus it was a battle of wits and knowledge....”

His breathing was getting heavier by the minute. The concern on everyone’s faces continued to grow. MJ tightened his grip on Jin Jin’s hand, “What about Operation 223 then? And why did you have us get kidnapped? I still don’t understand Jin Jin...”

“I’m sorry... I don’t have time to explain...” A large number of footsteps could be heard far down the corridors. “Promise me you guys will take care of yourselves! Never look for me. Act like I really was a double spy and never talk to anyone about my mission! No one except The Boss… Noh Taeyoon-ssi... I know he’ll watch over all of you while I’m gone... and I know Eunwoo will lead all of you well.”

He patted Sanha’s head and gave Rocky a thumbs up, “Keep working hard you two and keep learning. As for you,-“ He made an effort to hit Bin but missed, “Don’t be so stubborn and careless got it?... Take good care of hyung for me.” Bin smiled and nodded.

MJ leaned over and hugged his best friend. His voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears, “I can take care of myself just fine Jin JIn. I don’t need Bin to take care of me…” He took in a deep breath, “Take care of yourself…”

Jin Jin put his clean arm around MJ and leaned his head on his shoulder, “I will… Teach them wisely hyung.” MJ nodded his head, backed away and wiped his tears.

“Eunwoo, you have responsibility as leader now... Protect them for me. Protect them till I get back...” Tears started to form as he looked Eunwoo straight in the eyes. Eunwoo could barely manage to nod his head.

“Promise me you’ll always take care of each other. Promise me!” Everyone nodded as they tried not to look at him. MJ and Eunwoo were tearing up while Bin and Rocky tried to keep on a poker face.

None of them wanted to part with him. They had gone through so many emotions in the past two days: they mourned his death, felt excitement when they found out he was alive, angry and defeated when he betrayed them, happy to see him alive and knowing everything was fake. But now, they had to say goodbye to him once more. Their hearts and Jin Jin’s heart could only handle so much.

Jin Jin’s smile disappeared as he tried to look MJ straight in the eyes, “I have one last request... I know it’ll be hard to do but... hyung, I need you to punch me in the face.”

MJ’s eyes shot open and he covered his mouth in an effort to keep his voice down “I can’t do that!”

“I’m going to give you the code to escape, but I have to look like you guys beat me up to get it. Hyung we don’t have time! They’ll be here in a few minutes!… Look, a chopper should be coming a few miles out north to save you guys. Once you get out, Eunwoo contact HQ and they’ll get you in contact with them... Come on hyung! We don’t have time!”

MJ hesitated and looked away as he punched Jin Jin in the face. MJ still had his gloves on and luckily for Jin Jin, MJ slightly missed or else he would’ve broken his jaw. “Aw that hurt!” He rubbed at his jaw as he said the password, “It’s 0-2-2-9-1-6”

Eunwoo ran to put the code in and to their luck the system wasn’t on lock down. The gates slowly opened and they got up leaving Jin Jin to sit alone. Rocky and MJ each took one side of Bin to help him walk. As they all stood next to each other in front of the gates, they all looked at their leader and gave him one last smile and a salute before running out of the gates together.

Just as Jin Jin had told them to do, Eunwoo contacted headquarters and the helicopter was only a mile away. They all ran and did their best to help Bin run as they could hear rustling of guards from behind them. They safely made it onto the helicopter- Beneath them, they could see a large number of armored trucks and other various vehicles quickly coming out from the enemy’s headquarters or whatever it was.

After flying a few miles out, they heard an explosion and behind them they could see the building they had just escaped from engulfed in flames.

Eunwoo whispered under his breath, “They’re changing locations. Makes sense...” He looked at his members. His members. It was weird for him to say. “We’ll always be hyung’s members. But for now I’ll protect them in his stead...” He watched with careful and caring eyes as MJ, Rocky and Sanha fell asleep next to each other and Bin was getting emergency treatment to keep him from losing more blood.

“I’ll protect them...” he said once more to himself before he drifted off into his own slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY POOR JINJIN IS ALIVE! But a sad goodbye...
> 
> Don't forget to come back for the last chapter! Trust me you'll want to read it!
> 
> Hopefully, I start working on Sanha's story line soon! LMK if you want me to take a break from spy works :)


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to learn the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: Change of plans I'm going to take a break from Spy Works rn and work on some other stuff (check out my tumblr for my update) but i'm still gonna be working on Mission 311 and Unofficial spy on the side!
> 
> Longest chapter to date! Be ready for.... You'll see!

“Dongmin-ssi!”

Eunwoo turned around and saw a cute little girl with pigtails and a dress run up to him with a smile. In a hushed tone, he patted her head and squat down to her eye level. “Hi Mimi! Now what did I tell you about speaking in the library section?”

The cute girl smiled innocently and put a finger to her lips as she whispered, “To always whisper! But I missed you! The library was closed for almost a month. At least that’s how long Mommy said it was.”

Eunwoo smiled at the innocent six year old who was a regular at the library with her mother. He pointed to the kids section of the library, “We went on a vacation! And guess what? We also got some new books in the kids section! I know you’ve read most of them, so I’m sure your excited to read new ones!”

She smiled, shook her head excitedly and dragged her mom along with her to the kids section as she waved goodbye to Eunwoo.

Eunwoo watched them walk away and when the child was out of sight, he sighed deeply. His smile disappeared and he went back to looking at his computer screen.

“Hyung.” Rocky came up to him with an envelope in his hand, “Dongsung-hyung just dropped this off... Are you sure we should keep doing this... I mean...”

Rocky leaned in and whispered into Eunwoo’s ear, “Jin Jin-hyung told us never to find him and The Boss seemed pretty serious last week too...”

Eunwoo shook his head, “The sooner we find him, the sooner we finish this operation, means the sooner we can bring him home... Now get back to work.”

Rocky sighed and walked away back to restocking the shelves.  
————————————————————————  
A week ago (two weeks after the escape):

“How are you feeling Bin-hyung?” Sanha and MJ walked into Bin and Rocky’s shared room.

Bin was in the middle of unpacking his bag of clothes and essentials brought to him at the hospital. He sat down on his bed and began to whine, “It hurts so much! I think I should still be in the hospital.”

MJ skipped over to Bin and hugged him tightly, “It’s ok Bin! I’ll take care of you! I’ll nurse you back to perfect health! Just tell me anything you need!”

Bin basked in MJ’s warmth and began to speak in a sensual tone, “Well you know~ a-“

Rocky who was sitting on his bed quickly interrupted Bin before he could say more, “You’re perfectly fine! You even stopped by the range to make sure your aim was still good.”

Bin glared at his best friend, “Maybe I should check my choking skills too.”

Rocky stuck out his tongue towards Bin. Bin lurched forward ready to wrestle with Rocky but he was stopped half way as Eunwoo suddenly burst open the door. “Attention!”

Everyone instantly stood up straight, one arm down and the other in a salute. Eunwoo walked in and following close behind him was The Boss. He walked in and signaled them to sit down- Sanha sat down with Rocky and Bin on Rocky’s bed while Eunwoo sat down next to MJ on Bin’s bed.

“I know agent Moonbin just got back from the hospital but since it has been two weeks since the incident, I think we’ve been holding off this conversation long enough.” He pulled out a rolling chair from Bin and Rocky’s shared desk and sat down.

Though the chair wasn’t a fancy one and the lights were bright, The Boss had an air of authority. He sat up straight and had his arms crossed. He still wore his suit and had his hair clean cut. Had a complete stranger walked in they would’ve thought he was a mafia boss and they were his underlings.

“As you all now know, Jin Jin is currently working as a double spy for us. We can’t let up any suspicions or else he’ll get caught and if that happens... They may kill him...” He cleared his throat as he tried not to let his emotions show. As a friend and father figure to Jin Jin, the thought of him dying broke his heart. But, as the boss of the agency it was his responsibility to be neutral and not let his emotions affect him.

The others listened intently as their eyes were downcast by sorrow. A reminder that their leader wouldn’t be able to return anytime soon.

“I know you have a lot of questions and shall do my best to answer them one at a time.”

MJ rose his hand to speak, “So the reason Jin Jin kept receiving solo missions was because he was actually meeting with YNB agents wasn’t it?” Noh Taeyoon nodded his head emotionless. 

MJ continued his thoughts, “Then why did we have Operation 223? Wouldn’t that have given YNB a hint that Jin Jin wasn’t actually loyal to them? And why the set up? Why get us caught and risk our lives to begin with? And-“

The Boss held out his hand to motion MJ to stop talking. He sighed, leaned forward and put his hands together, “I think all of your questions will be answered once I explain the true purpose of Operation 223…" 

He took a moment to collect his thoughts, “There are two phases to this operation. I believe, to your knowledge, it was to build up your cover while you gain information and then the second was to stop KNK… But that’s not the REAL phases- that was only phase one.”

“The real purpose of phase one was to help Jin Jin gain more authority and trust from YNB while also stopping their plans for the mind control parasite. Yes, it was a risk for Jin Jin but they let us get the files on purpose. They didn’t care if their parasite plans would fail- all they really wanted was to get your team on their side.” 

“They thought that if your entire unit were to betray the agency, that other agents would follow and eventually lead to the end of Fantagio- hence why Jin Jin planned your capture from the very beginning. He decided that if he could get you captured, that would gain their trust in him and get rid of one of their headquarters in the process. He had faith that you guys would catch on when the time was right.”

“He also ensured your team’s safety once you were captured by telling them that you would all join willingly if they tried explaining to you all their agency’s mission… If not, they were going to use the parasites on you.”

Rocky rose his hand, “That all makes sense but... what’s the real phase two? If helpin’ hyung gain YNB’s trust was phase one that means we’re going into phase two now right?”

The Boss picked up the briefcase he had walked in with and opened it. Within contained multiple files with “PHASE TWO” largely written on top of each.

He handed the files to Eunwoo, who then passed one to each member.

"Phase two… Is to make sure Jin Jin’s efforts aren’t for naught. As you know, all of our other units are busy with their own targets. As such, Astro has been put in charge of taking down YNB.”

Sanha gasped, “Just the five of us?!?”

MJ nodded in agreement, “Even with Jin Jin on the inside, we can’t even contact him!”

Eunwoo pulled something out of his coat pocket and showed it to the group, “That’s why he left us this.” It was the USB Eunwoo had used when they hacked into the servers at KNK’s warehouse.

“Somehow, hyung slipped this into my pocket before we left. I checked it- there’s no viruses or anything which means they didn’t know we hacked them. We were able to find locations of their smaller headquarters as well as steal all the information on all of their research projects. Jin Jin-hyung left this for us.... Even when he’s not with us he’s looking out for us...”

Noh Taeyoon closed his suitcase and placed it on the floor “Agent 330 is right. With the help of this information we can take them down one by one, but we must not let them realize we gained this information when you hacked them, or else Jin Jin’s cover will be blown. That’s why for now we must use this information merely to help us gain more till it’s the right time to strike.”

MJ placed the file down behind him, “But what about Jin Jin?”

The Boss sat up straight in his chair, “The main objective of Operation 223 is to bring down YNB and that will never change. The sooner you accomplish this, the sooner Jin Jin can come home.”

Rocky whispered under his breath, “If he even makes it out alive.”

The Boss shot him a glare, making Rocky bow his head down in defeat.

“You must never look for him! That’s an order! Our objective is to bring down YNB not to save Jin Jin. If I find out you are disobeying orders, I will assign a different unit AND all of you will be put into confinement until they succeed. Is that understood?!?” His voice echoed through the room as they all nodded in silence.

As he got up, Eunwoo also got up and followed him out the door leaving the four in utter silence.

MJ was the first to break the silence, “Let’s cheer up! We have promises to Jin Jin that we need to keep! Come on Sanha! Let’s continue your lessons.”

Sanha smiles and nodded as he got up and left to get changed- MJ following close behind.

Rocky gave Bin a nudge, “You hungry? I think Eunwoo-hyung just bought your favorite.”

Bin’s stomach growled as he quickly stood up, “Are you kidding?!? I’m starving! I’m so sick of hospital food!” Out the door they went laughing and chatting away happily.  
————————————————————————  
A few days after meeting with The Boss:

Group Chat: Astro Without JinJin :(

1:36 Eunwoo- “EMERGENCY MEETING in my room”

1:43 777- “What time? Binnie and I are on a date right now”

1:48 Maknae- “Rocky-hyung and I are out on a run too”

1:50 Eunwoo- “Just come ASAP!”

1:59 Eunwoo- “It has to do with Jin Jin-hyung”

2:00 777- “We’re on our way”

2:00 Rock- “We’re running back now”  
————————————————————————  
They all sat in silence around the circular table as they waited anxiously for Eunwoo to return from the bathroom.

MJ couldn’t sit still and kept shaking his leg or fiddling around with his fingers. Bin tried to keep him calm by rubbing his back gently.

None of them knew what Eunwoo wanted to talk to them about in regards to Jin Jin. They could only hope it was good news.

Eunwoo finally walked in- files in hand. He locked the door behind him and and gave them each a file. The files they usually received were filled with stacks of papers and information, but this one only contained a few pieces of paper and even then, they didn’t have much information on them.

“What’re these addresses?” Rocky pointed to one of the sheets with only a list of addresses.

With a serious face, Eunwoo looked at each of them and announced in a hushed voice, “As acting Senior Agent, I’ve decided we’re going to hunt down Jin Jin-hyung. Those are the addresses of some of YNB’s warehouses and mini-headquarters.” 

“What do you mean?!? Didn’t Taeyoon-ssi, sorry… The Boss specifically say NOT to look for Jin Jin?!?” MJ whispered furiously.

Eunwoo leaned in closer to the table and whispered, “I know, hyung. But, we can’t just wait years for something to happen! Yes, we’ll stick to the original plan and continue to observe and gain more information for now, but at the same time I want us to start crossing out these addresses we were able to get from the KNK warehouse.”

Sanha cocked his head, “What do you mean, start crossing out?”

“What I mean is, is we’re going to start attacking sooner than The Boss wants us to.”

Bin slammed his file close, “Wouldn’t we get caught then? If The Boss finds out we’re disobeying orders he’ll put us into confinement! All the more we won’t be able to help hyung!”

Eunwoo chuckled, “That’s why we make it seem like it wasn’t us.”

Rocky shook his head, “I dunno, hyung… This seems a bit risky…”

MJ suddenly stood up, “Jin Jin made risks for us! We can do the same for him can’t we?!?”

They all looked at one another and nodded hesitantly.

Eunwoo smiled, “So everyone’s in then?” He held out his hand in the middle of the table. The others stood up and put their hands on top of his.

Eunwoo started the cheer, “Operation 223 2.0!”

Simultaneously they shouted, “Let’s bring Jin Jin/hyung back home!”  
————————————————————————  
Back at YNB recovery ward:

“Agent Jinwoo, how are you’re wounds healing.” A man with a scar on cheek walked into Jin Jin’s hospital room. His broad shoulders were accentuated from the tightness of his suit. He held a metallic case that clanked as it hit the side of the bed.

Jin Jin sat up as much as he could. The pain from the broken bones and bruises hurt even though he was given morphine. He bowed his head with much effort as the man, head of YNB, sat down beside Jin Jin. “I’m getting better sir. They said a few more days and I should be out of bed. A few more weeks plus some check ups and I should be fit for the field again.”

The man nodded. His stone cold face didn’t change a bit. His tone of voice was rough and deep without a single hint of actual concern for his agent. “Once you have approval you’ll continue to train the trainees. Once your fully fit, we’ll have you join KNK and update you then... I must congratulate you. You’re plan actually worked... at least until they escaped.”

Jin Jin kept his head bowed and his eyes on his hands on his lap, “I’m sorry, sir. I knew they’d find a way to escape but I didn’t think they would willingly shoot me and beat me up for the code... I’m sorry, sir. If I didn’t give the code I was afraid they’d actually beat me up till I could no longer speak.”

The man stayed silent for a few moments. He didn’t move an inch nor did he react even the slightest bit. After a long period of excruciating silence, he picked up the case from the floor, placed it on the bedside table and opened it. Inside was a vial of some sort of purple liquid. He placed it in Jin Jin’s hand.

Jin Jin didn’t react, but inside he began to panic. He knew what was inside the vial and he was afraid of what his new boss would ask of him. He held on tightly to the vial. He didn’t speak nor did he react.

The man just looked at him and finally spoke once more, “Give this to one of you’re old team mates. You’re smart enough to figure out who would be willing to meet with you still.”

The man got up and began to head to the door. Without looking up Jin Jin spike up, “Sir! What if I can get him to help me without using this?”

The man turned around slowly, “Agent Jinwoo. I understand you still have an attachment to them, but don’t ruin the trust you’ve gained from me because of you’re impractical feelings.”

Jin Jin clutched onto the vial even harder almost causing it to crack, “I understand sir... But I really think I can convince him to join us without using the parasites... I thought they wouldn’t be able to escape so quickly. At least to give you time to speak with them... but I was wrong and now I believe the best approach would be to get them to join one by one... Sir, I know he’ll listen to me. He hesitated to hit me. I’m sure he’ll listen to what I have to say..”

The man faced the door and didn’t move for a while. Jin Jin was left to the painful silence. If he said the wrong thing his boss would easily kill him without a second thought.

The man finally spoke once more, “Fine. But if they hesitate even just a bit to join us you must use that. I have faith in you Agent Jinwoo. If I find some reason to doubt you... you’ll end up with the same fate as your former colleague.”

“Yes sir.” The man walked out and closed the door leaving Jin Jin in the silent room.

He laid back down into a more comfortable position and stared at the vial of parasites in his hand. He stared at the vial for the rest of the day- deep in thought and unsure of what to do.

“Operation 223 is officially in phase two. As for me... will I survive the next phase of Mission 311... I don’t know what to do anymore...”

He lay there in the deafening silence thinking of what to do. The dawn came and he was still awake but by now he had thought the whole thing through. “There’s no way for every one to survive this... Eunwoo take good care of them for me...” he whispered sweetly into the silence as he opened the vial and drank its contents.

He stared straight up to the ceiling. He whispered once more into the silence; a tear falling down his cheek as he closed his eyes and lost consciousness, “I love you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation 223 phase 1's story has ended and with that another story begins~
> 
> I dont plan on continuing it but:
> 
> I'll be posting a poll next week! If you could help me out by filling it out! Also, i'll be putting a question there to if you want me to continue Operation 223 story! If I get majority vote then I'll continue it after Mission and Unofficial?
> 
> (DON'T HATE ME! I honestly just go with the flow with my writing sometimes and this is just how it flowed in my mind~ love you all!)
> 
> To clarify Jinjin isn't dead.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr for updates! @moonlitstories


End file.
